


Mistakes

by Lenja98



Series: Virgin River, slight or full on AUs [1]
Category: Virgin River (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenja98/pseuds/Lenja98
Summary: Dan has made his fair share of mistakes (some (okay many)) that he has come to regret, and one he doesn’t. Luckily Jack is there to reassure him that they’ll get through it, together.Or one of Dan's mistakes that he made after they were discharged from the army, has found it's way to Virgin River.
Relationships: Dan Brady/Jack Sheridan
Series: Virgin River, slight or full on AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039873
Kudos: 1





	Mistakes

Dan can feel the ground disappearing from under his feet. The reason? A blonde woman and a child. A child, that if Dan is not mistaken looks a bit like him. He thinks he might faint, well that or throw up. The woman is speaking, saying something he can’t hear. It’s all muffled like he was under water.

He shakes his head, the world slowly coming back into focus and he hears that she is saying his name. “Dan? Are you okay? You look a bit pale.” She says gently. Dan continues to stare at her. And then his mouth moves before his brain. “Please tell me this isn’t what it looks like.” He ends with a high pitch. The woman smiles, this time the smile reaches her eyes.

“No silly, it’s not. Calm down, there is no need to panic. Well maybe a little bit panic. You know how you said you owe me way back when?”

Yeah Dan thinks bitterly, how can he forget? It was when he still had the war so close, when he closed his eyes it was right there. He had gotten into some trouble. He couldn’t even remember what it was about, that’s how gone he was at the time. _She_ had found him, while he was trying to shake the cops and she helped him out.

“Yeah, course I remember.” He says through clenched teeth, trying for light hearted, and failing. She looks at him tilts her head and says.

“No you don’t, I remember clearly, that you mister was way out of it. In your own little world. But I do trust that you remember that you owe me. What I did for you was a big deal. Still is. And now I am cashing it in. And before you say anything. It’s a way smaller favour than the thing I did for you.”

Dan takes a few seconds to collect himself and asks. “So what exactly is it you need me to do for you?”

“I need you to get in contact with one of your, let’s say _friends_. You know the leader of said friends. He owes me, way more than you do. You see this right here is his daughter, I am just keeping an eye on her while he sorts stuff out. But now it’s been...” Before she can finish the little girl speaks up.

“It’s been four weeks and two days, miss.”

“Yeah, what the kid said. And now I can’t get a hold of him. And I thought since he liked you a lot, maybe he will answer if you get in contact with him.” She said.

Dan’s mind was brought back to that place, where he had no control over his life. God he needs a drink or three. “Listen I’ll see what I can do, give me your contact info and a few days. Are you guys staying around these parts until then?” He asks with a bit of curiosity, but mostly for convenience. The woman puts her hands on top of the girl's ears and says to him. “Hell no! We are leaving, part of the favour to your guy was to keep moving, not be traceable and all that stuff. So I take it I’ll hear from you in a few days” She says. She wishes him good luck and to take care and then all of a sudden she is gone. Dan stands still, wondering if he hallucinated everything. But no, in his hand is her contact info. 

Dan thought to himself, it's time to talk to Jack.

Jack and him were cleaning up the bar for closing time. Preacher and Ricky had already left when Dan opened his mouth and said.” Hey Jack?”

“Yeah, what?” Dan took a deep breath, steeling himself. “We need to talk. Or, well, I’ll talk, and I need you to listen.”

Jack stopped cleaning the floor and walked over to Dan. He put his hand on Dan’s arm and asked. “What’s wrong? That sentence is never good. But I appreciate that you wanna talk about it with me.”

“Ehm, I might need a drink or three to get through this.” Dan said a bit sheepishly.

“Okay.” Was all Jack said.

“So now you know. I regret a lot of things in my life. And I understand if you wanna end this.” He says and points between them. “But I need you to know that there is one thing I don’t regret. And that’s you. Many of my mistakes and how I felt about them, led me to you in this way.” Dan finishes. He looks at the glass in his hands, the liquid seems to be very interesting. More interesting than having to see disappointment on Jack’s face.

Jack studies Dan, lets him land a bit in what he has just gotten of his chest. And also to collect his own thoughts. When a few minutes of silence has passed, Jack knows what he wants to say. “First I want you to know that I am with you. I like you a lot, and I say that with more than just the feelings of being brothers in arms. I want us to face your mistakes together. Starting tomorrow, when you will call _him_ about his daughter. But for now, let’s close up and go upstairs.”

Dan didn’t really know what to say. He was feeling a lot. He looked at Jack and just nodded.

When they had locked up the bar and gone upstairs to the living quarters, Jack asked Dan. “How do you feel about some warm chocolate or some tea before bed?”

“Yeah I could go for some tea.” Dan answered, still a bit out of it. This massive weight was moved and he had to get used to feeling a new kind of free.

“I was thinking that after the tea we could lay in bed and I can read to you. If you want to of course. And then I’ll just keep you safe through the night, and keep doing it for as long as you’ll have me.” Jack said with outmost seriousness.

He was looking right at Dan, into his eyes. Dan felt like Jack could see his soul, know his every thought. And he realized he didn’t mind that Jack could do that.

“You know what, all of that sounds like a great idea.” He said with a small small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any wrong spelling, grammar mistakes and inconsistencies in the text. I don't own the characters or the main story that this is based on (Netflix's series and the books by Robyn Carr).


End file.
